


Busy mornings and empty supply closets

by Dawninlatin



Series: Manorian Teacher AU [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Making out in a closet, One Shot, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawninlatin/pseuds/Dawninlatin
Summary: Part 3 of my Manorian Teacher AUAfter spending the night together at Dorian's, Manorian have to risk the wrath of their snooping coworkers as they make their way to work together...
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Series: Manorian Teacher AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736908
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Busy mornings and empty supply closets

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write!
> 
> Also a big thank you to @biaguiar11 from tumblr for giving me this idea<3 Hope you like it;)
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and tell me if there are any other scenes you would like to see in this AU
> 
> Peace&Love<3  
> -Dawninlatin

Dorian’s eyes fluttered open as he felt the small weight lying on his chest shift. He looked down to see Manon, still asleep, a hint of a smile on her lips. She was truly a stunning sight to behold with her shimmering, white hair and full lips, which were still swollen after a night of _not_ sleeping.

They’d spent quite a few nights together lately. It had been weeks since the teacher’s conference where they’d ended up in the same bed, and afterwards, both of them agreed that it had been fun, but it could not happen again. Manon said she didn’t do relationships, and them working at the same high school made it complicated. 

Their promise of never repeating that night had lasted a full week. A week of not talking, not even looking at each other while they were at work, a week of pretending that it didn’t happen. Then Dorian had run into Manon at the local bar, and they’d once again ended up sleeping together. She was like a magnet, Dorian thought. He couldn’t stay away from her. 

After that night, they had decided to keep seeing each other for some casual, no-strings-attached sex. _Only to take the edge off,_ Manon had said. Yet that edge never went away, just kept growing and growing. They weren’t dating, even if the dinner and movie they’d shared before having sex last night said otherwise. Dorian had tried asking her out several times, but she refused, so he settled for some occasional, but great, sex.

Mornings like these were his favourites. When he got to relish the feeling of her skin against his, her soft hair tickling his side, the feeling of her calm and even breath on his chest. It was in moments like these that Dorian pretended they could be something more. That he could cook her dinner, tell her about his day, wake up next to her every morning.

He started tracing the lines of her face. Let his fingers wander over her closed eyelids, over her small nose, over those soft lips he’d kissed countless times now, his touch featherlight. When he reached her sharp jawline, her breathing started to quicken, her eyelids fluttering. Dorian wished they could stay like this forever, but soon, her alarm would ring and she would rush to her own apartment to shower and get dressed before work. Light was already seeping through the curtains, so they would have to get up soon.

When she shifted once more, Dorian moved his gaze back to her face, and was met with her deep, golden eyes, taking him in with curiosity. He smiled at her, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. «Good morning.»

Her brows furrowed as she tried to wake up. One thing Dorian had learned in these past weeks, was that Manon was not a morning person. _Not at all._ «What time is it?» she asked, her voice low and hoarse.

Dorian glanced over at the nightstand, his eyes widening in shock at what they saw. « _Shit.»_ That certainly made Manon wake up, and she too discovered that they’d in fact overslept by an hour, she jumped out of the bed, beginning to gather her clothes, leaving Dorian cold and alone. 

«Fuck! There’s no time to go home…Can I borrow your shower?» She kept franticly searching the floor for all her garments. Dorian nodded, before getting out of bed as well. When Manon had disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her, Dorian got dressed in a hurry before walking into the kitchen, beginning to pack his bag, the sound of running water beginning to fill the otherwise quiet apartment.

After an impressive ten minutes, Manon appeared in the doorway, wearing only her jeans and the black lace bra Dorian had hastily ripped off last night. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, and in her hand she held the gray Star Wars t-shirt she’d been wearing, her favourite, Dorian had learned. «We have to stop by my place, I can’t wear this to work.»

Dorian glanced at his watch, wincing when he saw they only had 15 minutes left before first period started. «If we want to make it on time we can’t. You can borrow one of my shirts.»

Manon groaned, turning back towards where she came from. «If I wear one of your shirts it’ll be obvious that we’re dating, and it won’t fit, you’re huge!» She lifted her arms in exasperation.

«I’m not that big, you’re the one whose little,» Dorian smirked, following her into the bedroom. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted saying them. He might be more than a head taller than her, but the daggers she shot at him made him feel tiny. 

Then he registered the other words she’d said, apparently without realizing herself. She’d used the word _dating._ Dorian wanted to ask her about it, but now wasn’t the time, they were already late.

Reaching into his closet, he pulled out a light blue shirt, and after Manon had put it on, tucking it into her jeans, he had to admit she looked fucking hot. It was obvious that it was a men’s shirt, and she was right, it was way too big,but seeing her in his clothes sent a rush of pride through him.

«If you’re done ogling, I’d like to get going so we don’t miss work. And drop me off a few blocks from school!»

-

Manon yawned while she waited for her mug to fill up. It was only third period, and she was already on her second cup of coffee. She needed a long nap. 

«Tired today, are we?»

Manon muttered a curse, before turning around to see the ever cheerful Yrene Towers standing behind her. She usually didn’t mind the woman, but lately, she’d been _very_ interested in her love life, often asking about a certain English teacher. 

«I stayed up late to grade papers,» she mumbled, taking a sip of her scalding hot coffee. Manon willed herself to _not_ blush as the memories of what she _had_ been doing last night resurfaced. She hoped Dorian was as exhausted as her today.

«What a coincidence,» Yrene said, her voice sounding a little too surprised. «Dorian was up all night grading papers too…»

Trying to seem as uncaring as possible, Manon searched for a way out, willing to do anything to get away from this awkward situation. 

«New shirt too? I don’t think I’ve seen you wear this before.» _Oh,_ she was most definitely onto something, but Manon ignored her, making a mental note to bring a change of clothes whenever she stayed at Dorian’s from now on.

«I actually have a meeting, so…» Manon gestured towards the door, before walking a little too fast out of the teacher’s lounge, leaving Yrene alone with her meddling.

Manon rushed down the hallway, ready to lock herself inside her office for the rest of the hour, when an arm grabbed hold of her shirt and pulled her into a dark closet. 

She crashed into a familiar chest, a chest she had been sleeping on top of mere hours ago, and cursed loudly. «What the fuck do you think you’re doing? We’re at work!» She took a step away from Dorian, glaring at him. She really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

«Relax, no one will find us here.» Manon wasn’t so sure about that, but she leaned against the wall, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, ready to hear his explanation as to why he thought hooking up in a supply closet was a good idea.

«You said we were dating this morning. Did you mean it?» _Shit, had she said that?_ Manon was ready to deny it, but she met his blue eyes, and all swagger was gone, replaced by something different. _Was it hope that shone in his eyes?_ She wanted to resist it, she wanted to resist it so badly, but she couldn’t. It was impossible.

Instead, she sighed, taking a few steps forward, her body melting into his. They had agreed to just meet up for casual sex, but Manon had to admit she enjoyed the other parts of it too. The talking and joking and just being _near_ him. The way he made her feel was all new to her, and it made her terrified.

«Do you want me to mean it?» she whispered, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. He took a shuddering breath, pressing a featherlight kiss on her lips.

«Yes,» he breathed.

That one word threw away all sense of control in Manon, her mouth crashing into his. Dorian walked them towards the opposite wall, a few items falling of one of the shelves as Manon crashed into it, his hands tangling in her hair. «Did you lock the door?» The words came out in short pants, Manon completely breathless.

«Of course I locked the door,» Dorian murmured against her neck. His lips trailed down, towards her breasts. Manon pressed kisses against his throat, her hands moving to undo his belt. _Gods, they were gonna have sex in the supply closet,_ Manon thought. She hadn’t done this since she was seventeen, and a high school student herself.

Just as Dorian was about to pull her, no _his,_ shirt over her head, the door was flung open, the room suddenly illuminated by a sharp light. The two lovers startled, stopping their exploration of each other’s bodies, turning to look at who had caught them.

In the doorway stood none other than Yrene Towers, not a look of shock, but delighted joy on her face, «Oh my god! I fucking knew it!»


End file.
